


不要看啊！（NC-17）

by Popcat



Series: 不要看 [1]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 15:25:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15754470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Popcat/pseuds/Popcat
Summary: 文风封印挑战：写一篇自己都认不出来是自己写的文。——角色ooc，剧情狗泄。警告：Spock/Kirk;Spock/Uhura;Spock/Kirk/Uhura;暗示McCoy/Uhura;暗示McCoy/Kirk简介：千万别点开啊！点开也别看啊！根据真实故事改编。





	不要看啊！（NC-17）

文风封印挑战：写一篇自己都认不出来是自己写的文。——角色ooc，剧情狗泄。

警告：Spock/Kirk;Spock/Uhura;Spock/Kirk/Uhura;暗示McCoy/Uhura;暗示McCoy/Kirk  
简介：千万别点开啊！点开也别看啊！

Spock在学院附近的一场性爱派对上认识了Kirk，他们被随机配对到一起快活了一个晚上，那一夜之后他们交换了联系方式。Spock认为自己和Kirk很合得来，如果不是因为他已经有了未婚妻，他一定会邀请他作为他的长期性伴侣。

Uhura是星舰学院里最优秀的通讯系学员，Spock一方面是她的导师，一方面在业余时间里和她达成了将会链接结合的决定。  
夫妻之间需要情趣，所以Uhura从来不介意Spock在他们的性事之中玩点花样。

Spock躺在床上，黑皮肤的女孩依偎在他的肩膀上，柔软的乳房贴着他的身侧。他拿出自己的通讯器，拨打了Kirk的电话。在电话响了13.4声后，那边传来了Kirk的声音。  
“Spock...嗯，等等，什么事？”  
Spock敏锐的察觉到对方现在正在忙，至少是正在干一些需要另外一个人在旁边喘息呻吟的事。  
“我想要和你性交。”Spock对此直言不讳，“并且Uhura学员也在这里。”女人娇小的手在他的胸部毛发上打着转。  
“哦哦，fuck，你未婚妻？你们刚打了一炮吗？”那边传来了一声拔高的呻吟声。  
“确实，我们3.6分钟之前进行了一场性交。”  
“好，我这边快完了，我会去找你们。”

不到15分钟，Kirk就敲响了Spock公寓的门。Spock带领他进入到卧室，Uhura对着Kirk舔了条嘴唇，她抚摸着自己的乳房，双腿大开，黑色的阴户闪着水光，好像一个无声的邀请。  
Kirk爬上床，吮吸女人棕黑色的乳头。Spock在后面解开Kirk的裤子，正如他先前推测的那样，金发青年刚刚经历过一场同性性爱，他的后庭有些红肿，透明的润滑剂正混合着乳白色精液从里面流出来。Spock插进一根手指，把Kirk的肛门向旁边拉扯的更开，对方闷哼了一声，后门看起来就像一个淋了芝士的草莓甜甜圈那样可口。

既然Kirk刚刚和人干过，那么他的后庭一定是足够干净的。

“你的性伴侣有任何性病吗？”出于一贯的谨慎，Spock这么问道。  
“没有，”Jim把嘴唇从Uhura的胸脯上移开，“他是个医生。”  
“那么在我射精之前我将不会更换安全套。”说完Spock就将自己的芥末火腿肠塞进了Kirk的芝士甜甜圈。  
Spock先干了Kirk一次，然后又干了那个在床上不断扭动的女人，然后又一起干了他们两个。

四个月后，Uhura的肚子鼓胀了起来，她怀孕了，而Spock知道那不可能是他的孩子，其一，他们每一次性爱都是做好安全措施的，Spock对此很谨慎；其二，作为一个异族混血儿，他使她怀上一个孩子的可能性几乎为零。Spock不可能跟一个有着他人血脉孩子的女人结婚，Uhura也不准备打掉那个孩子，所以他们决定分开。然而碍于法律对孕妇的保护，Spock准备在Uhura妊娠期结束后和她分手。

第九个月的时候，孩子出生了，McCoy作为学院大夫接纳这个小生命来到世界上。他是个男孩，有着柔软黑色的头发和棕色的眼睛，褐色的皮肤，以及圆润的耳朵。Spock仔细的凝视了他片刻，然后他在他的身上找到了另一个熟悉的影子。

Kirk也来了，他在旁边看着小婴儿皱巴巴的粉色小脸，说了一句：“这孩子，长得真像Bones。”

作者有话要说：我日啊。


End file.
